


The 'always say no-game'

by phisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, Ten questions, bedroom games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phisen/pseuds/phisen
Summary: A night out turned into something else when Victor introduced Yuuri to a bedroom game...





	

"You understand how this game works, Yuuri?"

Yuuri panted as Victor was straddling him. He couldn't take any more teasing.

"Victor, please... Can't we just... I can't take it any more! Just let me come, please!" He felt embarrassed to beg, but every fibre of him ached. He wanted Victor to give in and give him what he desperately needed.

"Yuuri, I told you the rules already. Repeat them, I don't think you understood them." Victor was unbuttoning his shirt, really taking his time.

Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to remember what Victor had told him. He couldn't focus. He just wanted release. He shook his head.

"No?" Victor smiled. He was very entertained by this. "This is the 'always say no-game'," Victor repeated for the third time. "You can only answer 'no' to the questions I ask you. If you say 'yes', we'll switch places. Only the person being asked questions is allowed to come in the end. Okay?"

Yuuri shook his head. _Do I lose if I say yes to a question like that?_ "No?"

"Good boy, Yuuri. We haven't started yet, but this seems promising." Victor gave him a deep kiss with much tongue. Yuuri was sure that he was going to expire, if it had kept on for much longer.

"Victor? How many questions?" _Please, just a few. Please, Victor..._

"Oh, I don't know... Ten, how's that?"

Yuuri nodded. He just wanted it done. He wanted to be done.

"Also, Yuuri..." Victor leaned to reach for something on his side of the bed. "You'll need to wear this. Since we can't really trust the meaning of 'yes' and 'no' for at least some time, we need a safety procedure. If you remove it, the game's over. If you want to play, just keep it on." He showed Yuuri a necktie. It was apparent that it was going to be used as a blindfold.

Yuuri covered his face with both of his hands. How the hell did a dinner at a fancy restaurant, a walk along the Anichkov bridge and a slowdance in the livingroom turn into something like this? Sure, they had been fooling around, but Yuuri thought that they were just going to sate each other's needs then go to sleep.

"Ready?" Victor's eyes were calm. Seductively narrow. He removed Yuuri's glasses.

The last thing Yuuri saw was Victor licking his lips.

* * *

"Okay, Yuuri. No, no touching, take your hands off me. Good. We're going to warm up with some questions, just to make sure that you understand the concept. Are you okay with that?"

Yuuri hated this game already. _Do I say yes or do I say no?_ __

"No," he answered.

He felt Victor's hands touching his chest.

"Good. Is your name Yuuri Katsuki?"

"No." His lower lip was rewarded with a soft bite.

"Your favorite thing to eat is a katsudon?"

"Yes." _Shit._

"Yuuri... you're lucky we're still on the warm-ups. This would have made you switch places with me and and I am very good at this game."

"But Victor, I... Mmph!" Victor put his hand over Yuuri's mouth.

"No talking, Yuuri. The only thing you're allowed is to say either 'yes' or 'no'. Understand?"

"No! I..."

"Schhh. Hush." Victor licked Yuuri's lips, making him silent. "It's game time now, Yuuri. Let's play."

* * *

"Okay, Yuuri... 'No' is the only acceptable answer now if you really want what you say you do." Victor got off him.

Yuuri felt the anticipation within, but he felt a little apprehensive at the same time. The entire concept felt strange.

"So," Victor said in a very matter of factly-sounding voice, "first question. Do you like it when I do this?"

Yuuri tensed up. What is he going to do? Nothing happened. Yuuri got startled, thinking that he must have been fooled by Victor. As soon as he was going to say 'no', he felt Victor's index finger inside his mouth, pressing down softly on his tongue. He answered a distorted 'no'.

"Second question." Victor retracted his finger. "Do you like it when I do this?" Victor tugged at Yuuri's briefs, pulling them down slightly on his hips.

Yuuri's heart started to race. His breathing picked up immediately. He had to rally his thoughts this time.

"...no...uh." _This is going to get so hard. I'm struggling already._

Victor laughed, or scoffed, in response. Yuuri really couldn't tell. His pulse was resounding in his ears. He was rewarded with a brief caress between his legs.

"Third question. Does this turn you on?"

Yuuri felt Victor grabbing hold of him, one hand on the shoulder and the other on his hip, rolling him over on his stomach. He heard a slight clinking sound to the side. Then a soft crack. The crack was followed by a stinging pain on the skin of his lower back.

_A belt?! He hit me?!_

"NO!" Yuuri found this question easier. That had actually hurt a little, and the answer was sincere. In return, he felt Victor trail his tongue from the lower back, along the spine, up to his shoulder blades. He finished off with a kiss.

"I'm sorry," Victor responded. "Good to know."

Yuuri hissed a little.

"Fourth question."

Yuuri felt something cool drip down his back, pooling up just above where his skin was raw.

"You enjoy this?" Victor softly lapped up what he'd been pouring.

Yuuri sighed a little, it felt good. "No..."

Yuuri felt Victor take his hand, putting it against his own chest and waited for him to claim his reward. Yuuri slid his hand down Victor's abs, aiming to go lower, before he felt Victor grab his wrist.

"Turn around Yuuri. That's not the fifth question, I'm just telling you to."

Yuuri did as he was asked and ended up on his back. _It smarts._

"Fifth question. Pull this off and you're halfway..."

He felt Victor take his briefs off. He felt his cheeks ignite. He wasn't sure if he ejoyed it or felt embarrassed. Instictively, he hid his face with his elbow.

"You don't have to hide in embarrassment, Yuuri. You should enjoy youself, enjoy your body. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Victor paused, only briefly. "This doesn't make you feel anything special, does it?" Victor trailed his tongue along Yuuri's v-line, starting at the hip before going further down. He stopped teasingly close before going up the other side.

"...ngh... No..." Yuuri's breathing hitched. He clenched his teeth. He fawned after Victor, but he was nowhere close.

"You're such a liar, Yuuri," Victor said in a teasing voice. "I can tell you enjoyed that. Immensly."

* * *

Yuuri moaned a little. _Five more questions. Just five more..._

"My dear Yuuri... You're actually doing quite well, you're a worthy opponent. Sixth question."

Yuuri felt Victor sit down next to him. The hand closest to Victor almost reached out on its own accord. Instead of being told off, Yuuri felt Victor putting it against his cheek. He kissed it softly before he put it down.

"See that as your reward for getting this far. Again; sixth question. Would you like me to finish you off, right now?"

Yuuri swallowed. He felt Victor's breath against his lips. _Yes. YES! Oh, I so want you to. Someone help me..._ Yuuri's answer was almost inaudible. "...no..."

Victor started to kiss him. Soft at first, but they both became ravenous within seconds.

Yuuri stifled a moan when Victor's lips parted from his. He felt Victor's hands on his shoulders, keeping him pressed down into the mattress. He wanted more. He felt his desire roar inside him, desperately wanting everything Victor could ever offer.

When Victor spoke, he sounded affected by their greediness. "Seventh question, Yuuri." Then a slight shift in tone. "Are you happy here, with me?"

Yuuri almost flinched. He thought that the game had taken a strange turn. He paused for a long time, hoping that Victor would understand that he was about to say no just for the sake of the game. "No."

He felt Victor beside him. He felt warm. Feeling him close made Yuuri find some of the lust that had disappeared with Victor's seventh question. Victor's hand trailed down Yuuri's stomach, taking hold of him. Yuuri whimpered. He knew that it would be too short, but just enough to make him aroused.

His prediction was right. Victor let go of him, disappeared from his side.

"Eighth question. Do you think I'm worthy of you?"

Yuuri felt confused. He didn't like where this was going. It felt strange being teased, only to be asked questions that obliterated anything reminding of lust and arousal. What the hell is this, Victor? Yuuri sighed slightly before answering, trying to make a point. "No."

He felt Victor caress his cheek. Nothing more. The cool of Victor's ring lingered.

"Ninth question, Yuuri."

_He sounds... different. Like this isn't a game anymore._

"Did you buy your ring in Barcelona with the intention of marrying me?"

Yuuri almost instinctively answered 'yes'. In the last possible second, he uttered a 'no' instead. He felt Victor scoot down, taking him into his mouth. Yuuri gasped as he clawed at the sheets. Arching his back. Wanting to flex his hips.

Almost bringing Yuuri to a climax, Victor stopped.

"Last one Yuuri, before you get your wish. Well done." Victor sounded downhearted. "Tenth question. Do you love me?"

Yuuri felt like it all happened in one smooth move, as if it played out in slow motion. Him sitting up, ripping the necktie off his eyes. Throwing himself at Victor, tipping him over. Embracing him. Kissing him. Yuuri started to cry.

"Why would you even ask such a thing," he pressed out between his sobs. "I hate this game, what the hell, Victor?!"

Victor looked at Yuuri with the outmost love, admiration and respect in his eyes. They were wet with unshed tears, those mirrors of never-ending blue. After a while, he spoke.

"I just wanted to know".


End file.
